Cano Verruct
Childhood Growing up he was always showing signs of being a leader. However the other Mandalorian children did not like him because of this, he would always be put on "The best Mandalorian" list in school. When all the children went on break, his whole class except one person would beat him up. That one person was Jaxu, his best friend. Jaxu would always stand up for Cano. All the kids were afraid to fight Jaxu because of who he was. His Best Friend, Jaxu (Read above for the start) Jaxu was not born a Mandalorain, matter of fact he wasnt even supposed to be one. However one family in the "Verruct Clan" had seen potential in him. That family being Cano's. Jaxu was always like Cano's big brother, they would fight each other, played "Who's the better shot" with their parents guns, and stuck up for one another. Death of His Family Cano and Jaxu had been thrown out the family for suspicion of turning against the Mandalorians. That had aggravated them to the point of killing their parents. And in fact they never wanted to turn against the Mandalorians, which added on to their anger. The death of their parents had shocked the entire planet of Manadlore, as the father was known as they strongest Mandalorian there ever was, and their mom was known as the smartest Mandalorian. Separation of Cano And Jaxu They were both separated because the head Mandalore had stated. "Jaxu and Cano are to dangerous to be on the same planet. Jaxu will be sent to Dromund Kass to get taught discipline. Cano will stay here and be put under arrest and while he is put behind bars, I will have the best trainers help him become "Clan Leader of the Verruct's". If they are seen together within the next five years, they are to be publicly executed for treason. Yours truly, Mandalore the Great. " Seven Years After The Separation Cano had grown into a better form of his father. Mandalore the Great had gave him the title of, "Clan Leader of The Verruct's." This had scared even the strongest clan, but they keep their clan name hidden. All they know is that two brothers run the clan. After being appointed this position, the first thing he had done as leader was bringing Jaxu back and put him as his second in command. However Jaxu still had unfinished duties off Mandalore which he went to take care of, "The Awakened." They had put him in carbonate and once again they were separated. Searching For Jaxu Cano had destroyed everything that stood in his way to find Jaxu. By doing that he unintentionally put the Verruct name on the most dangerous Mandalorian clan list ranking number two, by himself. After his bloodshed he had found out about Jaxu's new friends which being a new Empire called, "The Deltorian Order." he had pin pointed their head quarters, and made his way to find Jaxu again.